1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrophotographic image forming apparatus for forming an image on a recording medium by using an electrophotographic process. The electrophotographic image forming apparatus may be an electrophotographic copying machine, an electrophotographic laser beam printer, or an electrophotographic facsimile machine, for example. Further, the electrophotographic image forming apparatus may be a full-color electrophotographic copying machine, a full-color electrophotographic laser beam printer, or a full-color electrophotographic facsimile machine.
2. Related Background Art
In conventional electrophotographic image forming apparatuses, toner removed from an electrophotographic photosensitive member is conveyed to a toner box by a screw. When the toner box is filled with the toner, the toner box is exchanged for a new toner box.
The present invention relates to improvement in the conventional techniques.